Wizards vs Krampus
by maria-fall
Summary: Alex's poor attitude and behavior gets her in trouble with the Krampus this Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

December 23

"Harper could you help Max bring down the decorations please?" Theresa asked. "We might as well start decorating; Jerry said that Justin's flight was delayed."

Harper nodded and smiled. "Of course Mrs. Russo."

Theresa called out to Harper who was heading up the stairs. "And tell Alex to give you a hand."

Theresa sat by the window and stared outside. She hoped her husband and eldest son would be home soon. This was the first time Justin would be home from college since late August. The past four months had been hard for her and Jerry.

Theresa could hear Max and Harper's voices coming from the staircase.

"Slower Harper!"

"I'm losing my grip! The box is too heavy Max!"

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Max screamed as he fell down the stairs. The box that Max and Harper were carrying which was filled with Christmas decorations fell on top of Max.

Theresa ran over to where her son was lying and helped Harper lift the heavy box off of his chest. "Ay Dios Mio! Are you alright Max?"

Max nodded as Theresa and Harper helped him to his feet.

"I'm so sorry Max." Harper gasped.

Max said nothing as he struggled to catch his breath. Harper turned to Theresa who was checking on her son. "I'm sorry Mrs. Russo. I lost my grip on the stairs."

Theresa had finished examining Max. Other than a few scratches he seemed fine.

"It's alright Harper." Theresa looked around for Alex. "Where's Alex? I thought I told her to help you with the decorations. The two of you shouldn't have been carrying that box by yourselves."

Harper didn't want to incriminate her best friend even though Alex had refused to help them. "Umm…"

On cue Alex came downstairs wearing a short black dress and knee high boots. She noticed her mother standing at the bottom of the stairs with an angry expression on her face.

"Why didn't you help Max and Harper with the decorations? Your brother could have gotten killed falling down the stairs!"

Alex just shrugged which caused Theresa to get angrier. "Fuck Mom, didn't you get the memo? Its Christmas vacation! Which means I don't have to work."

Theresa's eyes widened. "Alexandra Margarita Russo! I hope your attitude improves before your father and Justin get home."

Alex looked around the room. "So when is Super-Dork supposed to get here anyways? I have stuff planned." Alex turned to Harper. "Harps, you're not ready yet?"

Theresa crossed her arms. "What stuff?"

"Oh… we're just meeting a few friends tonight." Alex lied.

Theresa glanced over at Harper knowing that the redhead was a poor liar. "Harper…"

Harper looked away before blurting out, "Alex and I are going to an unsupervised party." Harper turned to Alex. "Sorry Alex…"

Alex glared at Harper. "You have a big mouth Harps!"

Theresa shook her head. "No, that's out of the question. You're not going to that party Alex."

"This blows!" Alex shouted as she stormed back upstairs and headed to her room.

Alex sat on her bed and thought about sneaking out to go to the party. She could easily teleport herself to the party but there was the chance that her parents would check in on her.

Alex had an idea, she took out her wand. "Out of flesh, skin, and bone make me a perfect clone."

Alex smiled at her doppelganger and rubbed her hands together. "Alright Alex number two, you stay here while I'm at the party."

"My name is Alice!" fake Alex announced.

"No your name is Alex…"

The replica smiled. "Yay! I'm Alan!"

"Ah close enough." Alex shrugged.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Theresa, Max, and Harper had finished decorating the Sub Station. By now Theresa had begun to forget about her daughter's lousy attitude.

Theresa heard the door open; she turned around and saw Justin standing there with a warm smile on his face. "Mom! Max! Harper!"

Everyone ran over to Justin for a family hug.

Jerry came in with Justin's bags. He looked around the room. "You guys did a great job!" he smiled.

Theresa greeted her husband. "I didn't know when you would be back so we started decorating."

A tall blond man in his late teens entered the Sub Station. He was carrying a suitcase.

Theresa called out to the man. "I'm sorry mister but we're closed. We'll reopen after the holidays."

Justin turned to his mother. "Actually mom, this is my friend and roommate Hans. I hope you don't mind but I invited him to spend the holidays with us."

"Not at all. I can fix up the spare room after dinner." Theresa shook Hans's hand. "It's nice to meet you Hans…"

Hans smiled. "Hans Hessenheffer." he answered in a thick accent.

….

Theresa brought out a small roast that she had prepared for dinner. Justin, Hans, and Harper had finished setting the table. Everyone sat down and began to eat.

Hans sat down at the table next to Justin. "Thank you again Mrs. Russo for your hospitality."

Theresa smiled. At first she had trouble understanding the teenager due to his foreign accent. "You're welcome Hans."

"Hans is an only child which makes him a full wizard." Justin mentioned to his mother.

"Is that so? So Hans, if you don't mind me asking your accent… let me guess, is it German? Maybe Hungarian?" Theresa inquired.

Hans shook his head. "You're very close Mrs. Russo. Actually I'm from…"

Before Hans could answer, Alex's replica came into the room. Justin stood up to greet his sister. "Alex it's great to…"

Justin could immediately sense that it wasn't Alex standing in front of him but an almost exact duplicate of his sister. He wondered what sort of trouble Alex was getting herself into now.

While Justin pondered whether to tell his parents about his discovery, Theresa introduced what she believed was her daughter to their guest. "Hans, this is my daughter…"

Alex began wildly clapping her hands together. "I'm Albert!"

Theresa glanced at her daughter with a look of concern. "Actually this is my daughter Alex…"

Alex's clone sat at the table. She grabbed the serving bowl of mashed potatoes and began scooping the potatoes onto her plate. Everyone at the table stopped and watched as Alex played with her food.

"I made a mashed potato man!" Alex exclaimed.

Max started to mimic his sister. "Cool I'll make one too!"

Alex grabbed the bowl of broccoli and placed it on her head.

Theresa rushed over to check on her daughter. "Alex what are you doing?"

"That's not Alex mom." Justin stated.

"What?"

Justin pointed at Alex. "It's a clone. Look at her eyes."

Theresa took the bowl off of Alex's head and looked at her eyes. Sure enough the imposter had different colored eyes; one was brown the other blue.

Theresa's face turned red. "Alex snuck off to that party. I'm going to kill her when she gets home."

Justin examined the clone. "Alex must have performed the spell incorrectly… which explains why her clone lacks any intelligence."

Hans pointed to Max who had finished making a snowman figurine out of mashed potatoes. "So I guess your brother Max is a clone too."

Justin shook his head. "Actually Hans, that's not a clone. Max is normally like that."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later that night…

Everyone sat in the living room and watched _A Christmas Carol_ while Theresa waited in Alex's room for Alex to come back. Theresa spent the whole time planning on how she would punish her daughter for sneaking out.

"I would have never guessed that Scrooge would have changed his ways." Hans mentioned after the credits.

"This is the first time you ever saw the movie?" Jerry asked his guest.

Justin turned to his father. "Hans told me all about the customs in his country. Tell everyone about the Krampus Hans."

"Krampus?" Jerry inquired.

Hans nodded. "The Krampus is a…"

Hans was interrupted by Theresa's shouting coming from the other room. Apparently Alex had returned home from the party.

Justin turned to his friend. "Hold that thought Hans."

Jerry sighed. "I better go and make sure Theresa doesn't kill Alex." Jerry headed over to Alex's room.

"I'm going to grab some more popcorn." Max mentioned casually.

Justin, Hans, and Harper listened as Theresa screamed at her daughter. From what they could hear it appeared that Alex had gotten drunk at the party.

Hans turned to Justin. "I have to say your family is… how should I put this… quiet interesting."

"What's your family like Hans?" Harper asked.

Hans shrugged. "Well I have two distant cousins living in Chicago. The rest of my family is from…"

Theresa stormed into the living room furious with both her daughter and her husband. Jerry once again had caved in and taken Alex's side.

Theresa sat down and glared at Jerry. "This is why Alex constantly breaks the rules Jerry. You utterly refuse to do anything about her behavior. All she has to do is flash those puppy dog eyes at you and you cave in every time!"

Jerry tried to plead with his wife. "Come on Theresa… It's Christmas!"

Theresa ignored her husband for the rest of the night.

…

Christmas Eve

Justin, Max, Hans, and Harper helped Jerry set up the Sub Station for the annual Christmas Eve party. Theresa was at the gym as she avoided her husband the entire day. Jerry hoped that Theresa wasn't still mad at him.

"So you have a party every year?" Hans asked Justin.

Justin nodded. "Yeah, we usually invite all of our family and friends over for Christmas Eve to celebrate."

"In my country we celebrate St. Nicholas Day." Hans mentioned.

"What country are you from anyways Hans?" Jerry asked.

Before Hans could answer, Alex came into the room in her pajamas. She had slept the entire morning into the afternoon.

Justin glanced at his watch. "Gee Alex… it's only 3:00 in the afternoon and you're already up. It's a Christmas miracle!"

Alex pretended to laugh at her brother's sarcastic comment. "Ha ha Justin. You're so funny. I guess I don't have to bother getting you a sense of humor this Christmas."

Alex pointed at Hans. "Who's this Justin? Your boyfriend?"

Hans stepped forward. "I'm Hans! And I am the Hessenheffers!"

Alex rolled her eyes at Hans. "And I'm Alex Russo and I don't give a shit!"

Hans stepped back and frowned. "My introduction works much better if my cousins Gunther and Tinka are around."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Everyone got ready for the Christmas party. Theresa, Alex, and Harper were upstairs changing while Jerry and his sons set up the buffet for their guests.

Alex came downstairs wearing an extremely short red Santa dress with a black belt. She complemented her outfit with a Santa hat and high heels. Alex spun around in front of her father and brothers. "So how do I look?"

"Just like a stripper from the North Pole." Justin muttered under his breath.

Alex's eyes widened, she glared at her brother staring daggers at him. "What did you just say asshole?"

Jerry tried to defuse the situation. Deep down he knew Alex's behavior and attitude was becoming more of a problem especially with Justin off at college. Justin had been more successful with keeping Alex in line than he or Theresa had been. Part of the reason was that Jerry was too easy going and Theresa was too preoccupied with reliving her own youth. While Jerry and Theresa had lucked out with Justin, Alex was entirely a different story.

Wanting to change the conversation, Jerry turned to Hans who was reading at one of the tables. "What's that you're reading Hans?"

Hans showed Jerry his book. "I was reading a Christmas story. This one is quite popular in my native country of…"

Alex pointed to the picture of a demon hitting a small child with a whip. "That thing looks like Justin's girlfriend!" she laughed.

Hans shook his head. "Actually that's the Krampus."

"What's a Krampus?" asked Max.

"The Krampus is a Germanic demon who takes bad children away to be punished." Hans explained.

Alex yawned. "That's real interesting…" She turned to her father. "Let me know when Mason gets here."

…

Later that evening…

The party was in full swing as most of the guests had already arrived. Justin, Juliet, Harper, Zeke, and Hans were sitting at one of the tables.

Harper spent the entire time waiting for a complement on her holiday themed dress that she had made entirely out of candy canes. "What do you think about my dress Zeke?"

"I'm allergic to candy canes." confessed Zeke.

"Oh…" Harper frowned.

Justin heard the front door open; he turned around only to be disappointed to see that it was Mason. Alex ran over to greet her boyfriend. The couple made everyone uncomfortable with their heavy PDA.

"Is something the matter Shnoogly-boo-boo McCuteykins?" Juliet asked her boyfriend, there was a hint of concern in her eyes.

Justin shook his head and offered Juliet a smile. "I hoped it would be Professor Crumbs. I haven't had the chance to see him since I've been away at college."

Juliet realized that the Professor was like a second father to Justin. Wanting to cheer Justin up, Juliet handed him a wrapped present.

Justin unwrapped the gift. "Oh my GOD! It's a Platinum Captain Jim Bob Sherwood figure complete with his anti aircraft missiles! Thank you so much Juliet."

"It was the last one in the store." Juliet mentioned. She was pleased that Justin was happy with her gift.

Alex and Mason sat with the group.

"Hey Dorkis! Your girlfriend get you a doll for Christmas?" Alex quipped.

Justin rolled his eyes at his sister. "It's a limited edition action figure Alex."

"Whatever…" Alex shrugged. She turned to Mason. "Speaking of which, Mason still has to unwrap his present."

"Present?" Mason inquired.

Alex nodded and flashed a seductive smile. "I need you to put something in my stocking Mason. Something big and hard… I hope you have what I need."

Mason nodded. "Of course love." Alex took Mason by the hand and led him upstairs.

"What a slut." Juliet muttered under her breath.

Fifteen minutes later, Professor Crumbs walked into the Sub Station. Justin immediately greeted his mentor.

The Professor patted Justin on the shoulder. "It's good to see you my boy! Earning straight A's I hope."

Justin nodded. "Of course Professor. Why don't you sit with us?"

….

Meanwhile in the kitchen…

Jerry and Theresa went to the kitchen to get more food for their guests. There they found Kelbo and Theresa's brother Ernesto having a beer.

"Hell of a party Jerry." Kelbo mentioned.

Theresa noticed Hans's book lying on the counter. "What's this?" she asked Jerry.

Jerry glanced at the book. "Oh it's that German kid's book."

Theresa flipped through the pages. "I can't make out any of it…"

Ernesto stood by his sister. "German huh? I probably can translate it."

Theresa handed her brother the book. "I'll never understand how you had no interest learning Spanish but to impress some blond girl at school you had no trouble picking up German."

Ernesto shrugged. "What can I say sis, I'm a sucker for blonds. Well this isn't quite German… maybe it's Hungarian or Austrian… But I think I can translate some of this."

Ernesto began to read out loud from the book.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mason slammed Alex against her bedroom wall as he shoved his tongue down her throat. Alex quickly unbuttoned his shirt and pushed him down on her bed. She kicked off her heels and straddled him.

Alex handed Mason her Santa hat. "Wear this."

Mason put on the hat. Alex smiled devilishly. "I've been a bad girl this year Santa."

Mason smiled back. "I think I know how to handle bad girls."

…

Justin brought back a plate of food to the table. "I saved you some of my father's antipasto salad Professor."

Justin noticed that Professor Crumbs seemed unnerved. "Is something wrong Professor?"

Professor Crumbs shook his head. "I don't know. I have this feeling that…"

All of a sudden, they heard Ernesto's voice coming from the other room. It was as if his voice had been magically projected throughout the entire building. Ernesto was speaking in an ancient Germanic dialect.

Professor Crumbs ran towards the kitchen, Justin and Hans followed him.

"Professor?"

Crumbs ignored Justin and found Ernesto, Jerry, Theresa, and Kelbo gathered in the kitchen.

Hans pointed to Ernesto. "My book!"

Before Ernesto could utter another word, Crumbs snatched the book from him. "YOU FOOL! DO YOU REALISE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"

Ernesto just shrugged. Professor Crumbs' eyes widened. "It is too late! You have summoned the foul beast from his slumber!"

Everyone could hear loud bells coming from the sky. The Professor, the Russo's, Ernesto, and Hans joined everyone else in the Sub Station.

Jerry turned to the Professor. "What's going on?"

Professor Crumbs just shook his head. "The creature is coming here to punish the wicked."

"What's coming here Professor?" Theresa asked.

Before Professor Crumbs could answer, the front door was kicked wide open. A hairy dark creature with long horns entered the Sub Station. It had cloven hooves and a long tail. The creature carried a wicker basket on his back. He was holding a long birch rod.

"Santa really let himself go." Max frowned.

Professor Crumbs shook his head. "That isn't Santa Claus young Max. It is the Krampus."

Most of the guests including Ernesto and Kelbo ran out the building in terror. Justin pulled out his wand with the intention of killing the creature.

Professor Crumbs grabbed Justin's arm. "Do not attempt to stop it Justin. The Krampus is far too powerful. Besides it is only here to punish the wicked."

The Krampus opened his mouth exposing his sharp white teeth. "Where is Alexandra Russo?"

Max pointed to the staircase. "Alex? She's upstairs in her room."

The Krampus started towards the stairs. "Thank you!" it growled to Max.

….

"Oh SHIT! Mason I'm coming!" Alex screamed in ecstasy as she rode Mason's dick.

"Keep riding it baby!" Mason moaned.

The two lovers were interrupted as the door swung open. Standing there at the doorway was the Krampus. The creature glared at the two naked teens.

Alex's eyes widened when she saw the creature. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

The Krampus threw the startled Alex off the bed and onto the floor. Alex scrambled to find her wand forgetting that she had left it downstairs.

"Hey I was fucking her!" Mason shouted.

The Krampus paid no attention to Mason. It began to strike Alex repeatedly with his switch.

"Mason! Get this thing off of me!" Alex screamed. She winced from each blow.

Mason transformed himself into a werewolf. "Alright you asked for it mate!"

Mason tackled the Krampus to the ground. The Krampus stood up and grabbed Mason by his exposed testicles. With a powerful squeeze the creature brought Mason to his knees. Mason howled in agony as he rolled around on the floor.

Everyone downstairs could hear Mason and Alex's screams coming from upstairs. Max turned to his parents. "I guess the Krampus found Alex."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alex watched on in horror as the Krampus dropped her werewolf boyfriend to his knees. She bolted out the door, clutching a blanket close to her to cover herself. She sprinted down the stairs; the Krampus was right behind her.

Alex found her parents, siblings, and a few other brave guests gathered downstairs in the Sub Station. "HELP ME!" Alex screamed.

Alex ran over to her parents and hid behind them as the Krampus made his way downstairs. The Krampus pushed Jerry out of his way and grabbed Alex. The blanket was thrown aside exposing Alex's nude body. Theresa immediately covered Max's eyes as the Krampus began humping Alex's leg.

Alex screamed to her brother as the Krampus pinned her against a table. "JUSTIN! Get this thing off of me before it rapes me!" She began to blush from embarrassment at the realization that she was naked in front of everyone.

Justin thought about using his magic to kill the creature but realized that he couldn't get a clean shot off without the risk of Alex being harmed. He turned to Professor Crumbs. "What can we do Professor?"

Max stepped forward. "Leave this to me."

Max walked over to the Krampus, he held out a piece of paper. "Could you give my Christmas list to Santa for me?" Max asked the Krampus.

The Krampus ignored Max and began to whip Alex unmercifully with his wooden rod. The areas on Alex's body had turned red from welts. Tears streamed down her face.

The few remaining guests watched the spectacle with interest. One of the guests took out his cell phone and began recording. Justin actually found the scene somewhat amusing and believed that Alex was finally getting her comeuppance for years of bad behavior and pranks.

After several blows the Krampus lifted Alex on top his shoulders and headed towards the door. The Krampus stopped and turned to Harper. "I like your dress." it growled.

Harper smiled. "Why thank you Mr. Krampus."

The Krampus walked out the Sub Station with Alex begging for someone to save her. Out of cowardice and/or indifference no one attempted to stop the creature.

Zeke turned to Jerry. "I can't wait to see what you have planned for New Years Mr. Russo."

Jerry ignored Zeke. "Where's the Krampus taking Alex?" he asked Professor Crumbs.

Professor Crumbs thought back to the legends he heard passed down from the centuries. "I believe the Krampus is taking Miss Alex to his lair to further punish her."

Justin clapped his hands together. "So Alex gets a long overdue spanking and maybe she'll learn her lesson and a thing or two about responsibility."

Hans turned to Justin and the Professor. "According to some legends the Krampus actually eats bad children."

The Professor shook his head. "Bloody Germans… Why can't you celebrate Christmas like the rest of the civilized world?"

"I'm not German, I'm…"

Theresa interrupted Hans. "We have to save Alex!"

The Professor nodded. "Agreed. Regrettably I have another party to attend to." With a flash of smoke the Professor vanished from the room.

Hans flipped through the pages of his book. "I think I can pinpoint where the Krampus's lair is."

Justin pulled out his wand. "Alright Hans, Max, Harper, and I'll go to the Krampus's lair to save Alex."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Justin, Max, Harper, and Hans found themselves teleported to a snow covered valley wedged between a mountain range to the north and a frozen lake to the South. All of the evergreen trees were covered with a heavy blanket of snow.

Harper began to shiver; she wished that she brought a coat with her. "Where are we? Finland?"

Hans handed Harper his jacket which she happily accepted. Hans immediately recognized his homeland. "We're in the country of…"

Justin pointed towards the mountains. "I think that's where the Krampus is keeping Alex!"

Everyone turned to where Justin was pointing to. They could see a light coming from a cave on the side of one of the mountains.

Justin took out his wand and tried to teleport the group up the mountain. The spell didn't work.

"There must be some type of interference or force field up there that's preventing me from using my magic." Justin reasoned.

Hans took out his wand and tried another spell. "You're right Justin… Well it shouldn't take us that long to head up there anyways."

The group started on the trail that led up the mountain. The moonlight provided ample enough light to move about. It took everyone about thirty minutes to reach the cave. The entire cave was spacious and well lit by the numerous torches hanging on the walls. The four pressed on until they reached a fork in the cave.

Hans turned towards Justin. "Which way now?"

Justin waved to Hans to keep quiet. He pointed towards the path on the right. Everyone followed Justin down a narrow hall.

"How are you so sure?" Hans asked Justin.

Before Justin could answer it became apparent to everyone how he knew that this was the correct path. The group could soon hear Alex's cries coming from nearby.

Eventually the group found themselves in a large room. There they found the Krampus and Alex. Alex was naked and tied to a stone pillar, her back and legs were covered with welts, cuts and bruises. The Krampus struck Alex several more times with his leather whip causing Alex to cry out in pain.

"I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING BAD I'VE EVER DONE!" Alex screamed. The Krampus again hit her with his whip.

The Krampus licked the side of Alex's face with its long forked tongue. "And that's three hundred lashes! I believe a hearty skull fucking is now in order!"

Alex tried to thrash around. "NOOOO!"

Justin, Harper, Max, and Hans hid behind a large boulder. Justin turned to the others. "Our magic doesn't work up here. Maybe there's another way to fight this thing." Justin turned to Hans. "Any ideas?"

Max raised his hand to volunteer. "I have this covered."

Before Justin could stop him, Max stepped out from his hiding spot. "Mr. Krampus?"

The Krampus turned around and found Max standing there in his lair.

Max waved to the beast and held out a box, the words ACME were marked on the side. "I got you a Christmas present."

"Max you idiot! Why are you giving it gifts! Get me out of here!" Alex screamed to her brother.

Max ignored his sister and handed the Krampus the present. The Krampus curiously opened the box. Suddenly a large boxing glove attached to a spring popped out and struck the Krampus in the face knocking the creature unconscious.

"Bugs Bunny and the Road Runner haven't let me down yet." Max proudly proclaimed.

Justin and Hans ran over to Alex and began to untie her. "We're just lucky that thing is really stupid." Justin muttered.

Max crossed his arms. "Hey! I raised my average to a C in school!"

Justin rolled his eyes. "I meant the Krampus."

Max smiled. "Oh! Okay."

Alex turned to her brother and began to complain. "Justin you dork! Why didn't you get off your ass back at the Sub Station?"

Justin wasn't in any mood for his sister's complaints. "Well Alex we could leave you up here with the Krampus. I'm sure he'll be in a much better mood when he wakes up."

Alex decided to keep her mouth shut; she tried to remain patient while Justin and Hans loosened her shackles. By now all forms of modesty were gone. Her body was racked with pain from the whipping she just received.

Max tried to get the others' attention. "Umm guys! I think the Krampus is starting to wake up!"

Justin undid the last knot, Alex fell to the ground. Justin and Hans helped Alex to her feet. Harper handed Alex a bathrobe that she had brought with her from home. Alex quickly put it on.

The Krampus let out a loud roar. He slowly struggled to get to his feet.

Justin shouted to the others. "Let's go! Hans help me with Alex!"

Max and Harper ran out the room and back towards the entrance of the cave. Justin, Alex, and Hans followed right behind them. Alex had to lean on the two men for support due to her weakened state.

The group stood at the entrance of the cave, they could hear the Krampus following them. It wasn't too far behind.

Hans began to panic. "We'll never outrun it!"

Justin realized that Hans was right. They would have to carry Alex down the mountain. Being barefoot Alex wouldn't be able to move around in the snow. Besides that she was too weak to be able to run far.

"We can take that sleigh over there!" Max mentioned to the group.

Hans shook his head. "But we need horses."

Justin examined the sleigh. "I think it can just glide down if we give it a good push." He motioned for Harper, Alex, and Max to get in the sleigh.

Justin and Hans started to push the sleigh down the mountain. When they had built up enough speed, Justin and Hans hopped in. The sleigh sped down the mountain, Justin attempted to steer it as best he could.

"That was close!" Hans muttered.

Max began to sing. "I'm riding in Santa's sleigh. So high above the trees at Christmas time. With candy cane wishes and smiles…"

Alex glared at Max. "Will you shut up you moron!"

Max pouted. "Hey! Where's your Christmas spirit?"

Justin turned to his siblings. "Will you two be quiet! I need my concentration to try to steer this thing so we don't crash into a…"

"TREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Harper screamed as she pointed to the large pine tree that was standing just a few feet in front of them.

Everyone screamed out loud. Justin and Hans shifted their bodyweight in an attempt to move the sleigh out of the tree's path. The sleigh just barely avoided colliding with the tree. Justin lost all control of the sleigh, it glided down the remainder of the mountain and onto the frozen lake.

The sleigh spun out of control for what seemed to be an eternity until finally stopping in the middle of the lake. Everyone could hear the ice beginning to crack from the sleigh's weight.

"Oh shit!" Justin spat. He took out his wand hoping that his magic would work out here. His wand seemed to be responsive.

Justin breathed a sigh of relief. "It looks like we're far enough from the Krampus's lair. I can teleport us back home."

"You better do it quick Justin!" Hans stated. "The ice is starting to break apart!"

Max pointed towards the mountain. "We have bigger problems. The Krampus is heading straight towards us!"

With supernatural speed the Krampus hurried over towards the sleigh. The creature didn't seem to notice the ice breaking apart. Its attention was directed towards the sleigh's passengers.

Harper shook Justin. "Come on Justin!"

Justin chanted the words to the spell just as the Krampus raised its whip. Before the creature was able to strike, Justin teleported the group back home. Two seconds later the ice collapsed taking the Krampus and the sleigh straight down to the bottom of the lake.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Christmas Day…

Jerry, Theresa, Justin, Juliet, Max, Harper, Ernesto, Kelbo, and Hans were gathered in the living room opening up their presents.

Justin helped Juliet attach the bracelet he had bought her for Christmas. "I hope you like it…"

"I love it Justin." Juliet exclaimed.

Justin smiled as he pointed up to the Mistletoe that hung above them. The two lovers shared a passionate kiss.

Max held up his new copy of _Need for Speed_ for his XBOX. "Well I love my gift." Max ran to his room so he could play his game.

Harper glanced around the room with a look of concern. "Where's Alex? She hasn't opened her presents yet."

"Alex will probably be off her feet for awhile…" Jerry explained.

Harper frowned. "Oh… Well I knitted a present for Alex."

"That's nice of you Harper… What did you make her?" asked Theresa.

Harper grabbed her bag and took out a sweater. The sweater had a soft pillow sewn on the back of it. "This way Alex can lay on her back more comfortably."

"I don't think Alex will be on her back anytime soon." Justin chuckled. "Mason's testicles are swollen to the size of grapefruits."

Harper reached into her bag. "I also made Mason a codpiece to wear."

Jerry interrupted Harper. "Well you can give them their presents at dinner."

Hours later everyone gathered at the table for dinner. Jerry helped a sedated Alex over to the table while Kelbo helped Mason. Mason was forced to wear one of Theresa's skirts due to his severe groin injury.

Alex winced as she tried to sit down. Her wounds stung her harshly. "Ow! Ow! OWWWW! FUCK!" Alex shouted at her father.

Theresa shot her daughter an angry look. "Alexandra Margarita Russo! Watch your language! Or do I have to call the Krampus to come over?"

Alex's eyes widened. She frantically begged her mother, "No mom! I'll be good! Please!"

Theresa seemed almost pleased that Alex was finally behaving. She realized that things would be much different now with her daughter.

Max ran over to the table. "Hey Alex! Guess what! Someone put up a video of you getting attacked by the Krampus. It's all over the internet!"

Embarrassed, Alex lowered her head in shame. She realized that everyone would see her completely naked, getting violated by the Krampus. Gigi and the others at school would never let her live it down.

Jerry turned to Justin. "Why don't you say grace Justin?"

Justin held up his glass. "I'm glad to be with my family…" Justin smiled at Juliet. "My beautiful girlfriend… and my friends. I'm thankful to have two weeks of vacation too."

Justin smirked at his sister. After all the years Alex had spent embarrassing him, pulling pranks on everyone, being lazy… Alex had finally gotten her comeuppance.

"And I'm happy to have gone on an awesome Christmas adventure." Justin added. "This is the best Christmas ever!"

Hans chimed in. "I agree Justin. I love this country!"

Jerry glanced over at Hans. "I've been meaning to find out ever since you got here Hans. Where exactly are you from?"

Before Hans could answer, Max spoke up. "And God Bless Us! Everyone!"

The End


End file.
